NorIce: Meals
by FluffyRobi
Summary: Denmark always ruins the moments. Not going to finish, sorry!


Iceland sat up quickly, panting hard.

He turned slightly to find Mr. Puffin sleeping contentedly on his bed. A small smile spread itself over the nation's face, and he slithered out of bed to go downstairs and make breakfast, a task of which Iceland could only do; all the other countries made food that didn't taste good to others, especially Finland.

In the kitchen of the house the Nordics all shared, Iceland opened the freezer to find nothing other than waffles.

_Oh, great. These things again. Great God, Danemark, why did you coax Belgium into giving us her best waffle- _"SQUAK!"

The silver-haired boy jumped slightly before turning around, coming face to face, or rather bill, to Mr. Puffin. The bird squawked again and settled onto Iceland's shoulder. "Next time, wake me before you go!" Iceland smirked as he was lectured by his pet. _Haha, as if you'd wake up._

After all the waffles that were left were cooked, Ice handed Mr. Puffins the plates, as he always did, and told him to set the table, as he always did.

Usually the bird would agree, albeit grudgingly, but today Mr. Puffin flatly refused and fluttered upstairs to his room. This angered the young country, but he continued on his self-appointed task by himself.

"DAMMIT!" The cry of frustration rang the house, waking up Norway. Brushing his golden locks out of his eyes, he quickly slipped out of his bed and did his best to rush quietly downstairs.

Once in the dining room that lead to the kitchen, Norge blinked the rest of the sleep out of his eyes and scanned the room. His blue gaze soon rested on his younger brother, who lifted his head to meet his violet eyes with Njord's.

The older nation motioned to the broken plates on the floor.

"What happened?"

Iceland stood, brushed himself off, and walked over to the wall to get a broom; he spoke as he swept.

"I had asked Mr. Puffin to set the table like I do everyday, but today he threw a fit and went upstairs. I picked up the plates out of the sink, and they slipped and crashed all over the ground."

Ice paused to sigh and glance at Norway.

"Sorry for waking you up…"

The blonde smiled and patted his brother's head.

"You're fine. It was about time for me to get up, anyways... Here, let me help you."

The younger country blushed slightly, but continued sweeping. Norway got five more plates out of the cabinet and set them on the table.

"Thanks, Nor-," Iceland was cut off by his brother.

"Onii-chan."

Iceland sighed; he wasn't going to get into this now.

"You're not 'brother dear'."

"But you promised."

"I-I… Well…"

Norway gave a small smirk and moved to the counter. He knew Iceland always kept his promises. He would have to crack sometime.

"Let's just finish this."

Once everything had been cleaned up, there was a beautiful array of fruits and syrups on the table, thanks to Norway.

Iceland blinked.

"Wow. You should do this with me more often."

The older brother couldn't help but to smile.

"We should, shouldn't we?"

Norge gave a rare laugh.

"I admire your ability to cook; none of the others can."

A blush crept to Iceland's face.

"T- Thank you…"

The younger country heard a door slam. It was Denmark; he always shut his doors like that.

"BREAKFAST," Iceland called loudly, and finally. It was time to eat.

At the table, everybody sat in what was like a uniform order: Finland next to Sweden, Sweden next to Denmark, Denmark next to Norway, and then Norway always sat next to Iceland. Only today, he was sitting a bit closer than usual.

Denmark laughed annoyingly.

"So, Ice, what was the shouting all about? Your puffin finally attacked you?"

Mr. Puffin looked up from his plate of fish next to Iceland. "Hey! I would never attack him, you douche!"

Denmark waved his hands. "Oh, sorry, your puffiness. But anything's possible in the Nordic household. Hahahahaha- URK!"

The Dane clutched his shoulder, staring in disbelief at Norway. The golden haired boy set down his fork after wiping it on his pants.

"What was that for, Norge?"

"Mr. Puffin's right. You're a douche. If you heard Iceland, then why didn't you come to help?"

Denmark paused for a second before replying "Because I was still tired."

This comment only resulted in another stab with a fork from Norway.

Finland smiled nervously and tried to change the subject.

"These are good waffles, Ice-kun! Thank you for making them!"

Violet eyes tore themselves from the older nations' bickering and stared incoherently at the Finn.

"T- Thank you…?"

His gaze returned to his brother.

Denmark noticed something in Iceland's eyes.

"Hey, Ice, do you lo- mmphh!"

Iceland moved over behind the Dane and shoved a fork of waffle into his mouth.

"Shut up, you annoying twit."

Norway glanced warily at his younger brother, but continued to eat while Iceland moved back to his seat. Denmark coughed loudly.

"Ugh… Ice, you're so mean sometimes!"

The crazy-haired man growled and stormed away.

Iceland glared at Denmark's plate.

"Great. Now I have to clean up after him…"

Norway soothed his brother.

"I'll do it, don't worry."

Finland glanced at Sweden and stood up.

"We might as well finish up, too! Come on Su-san..."

The couple finished their breakfast and washed their plates quickly, then rushed outside.

Norway glanced, again, at Iceland. His silver locks bustled as he scrubbed his plate furiously.

"Ice..."

The young boy looked up, and sighed.

"Yes, Norge?"

He had stumbled into it himself.

"Onii-chan."

"No."

"Oonniiii-chaann…"

"Never."

"Ice… Onii-chan..."

"Stop, Norge."

The older nation scooted in front of Iceland and the sink. He then wrapped his arms around Ice's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Norway whispered seductively into Iceland's ear.

"_Onii-chan…"_

Iceland could feel practically all the blood in his body rush to his face.

"N- No… N- Never… J- Just let it b- be, Njord…"

He could feel Norway shake his head, and hold Iceland closer. Iceland twitched against his older brother's soft breath on his ear.

"_Oonniiii-chaann…"_

Iceland couldn't take it anymore. He thrust his head against Norway's chest, holding him tightly. Norge blinked at Ice's sudden change in, apparently, mood, but he stood still.

Iceland mumbled into his brother's shirt.

"I love you, onii-chan."

The words hit the elder sibling with such force he nearly let go of Iceland. He tried to let it seem as though the words had no meaning.

"You kept part of your promise, Ice."

The silver-haired boy raised his head to stare into his brother's sapphire eyes. His own were somewhat tear stained, and puffy.

"No, Norway. I had a dream last night where the Nordics split up. I had begged you to let me stay with you, but you then pulled Denmark next to you and said he had replaced me as a brother and that you'd never love me again…"

Norway blinked in surprise. He motioned to the couch.

"Let's sit down and talk about this."

Iceland held his head after nodding, and followed his brother to the couch in the living room. Norway set Iceland onto his lap and held him close while whispering into his ear.

"You're mine, Iceland. My little brother. Nobody can ever take that away from you, or me. Don't worry."

Ice put his hands to his face.

"But.. I don't want to be just _brothers_, Norway. I want to be _yours._ _Yours.. Just yours._"

Norge leaned forward and kissed Iceland on the back of his neck.

"You are. You've been just mine."

Iceland turned around on Norway's lap and hugged his brother. Njord grasped Ice and pulled him close, but got a better idea.

Iceland gasped as Norway stood up and practically threw Iceland onto the couch. Perching himself on top of his brother, Norge leaned in to kiss him. Iceland let in all too eagerly, grabbing Norway by the shoulders and pulling him close.

As their lips touched, Iceland could see Norway's eyes get a little hazy. He himself could feel a bit of sweat appearing on his forehead. Closing his eyes, he pushed his tongue against their lips. Norway parted slightly to let his own meet up with Ice's. The tongues danced in between the two, while Iceland could feel Norway leaning further onto Iceland. The silver haired nation suddenly flipped to the side, so that he was on top. Norway was working furiously away at the buttons on Ice's shirt, while his own hands were silently stripping Norge of his.

As the two parted and stood, Norway noticed that the front of his shirt was ripped to show his carved chest, while Iceland's jacket and shirt were thrown onto the back of the couch. The golden brother stared in wonder at Iceland's unblemished torso, that didn't look muscular yet was beautiful and thin.

The next attack came from Iceland, nearly throwing himself into his brother's arms, clashing furiously to get the taste of Norway's mouth again. Norge held his silver brother, wondering what had happened to the quiet little boy he knew.

Norway pushed Iceland back down onto the couch. They pulled apart for just a second, so Iceland could smile and mutter a small "I love you". Amethyst and sapphire eyes met, and they lingered in eachother for a moment before the tussle started again.

Denmark was talking animatedly to Netherlands, as the crazy haired kids walked into the living room. The Dane laughed, but stopped when he saw Norway on top of Iceland. Norge looked up and glared at the two. Iceland seemed a bit disoriented, but happy. The silver haired nation let go of Norge's ass when his brother stood up, who then pulled up his pants. The younger kid stayed on the couch, but pulled a blanket over himself. Denmark chuckled and waves to Norway.

"Hey, Norge, mind if I join?"

Norway stormed up to Denmark, slapped him, and then pointed to the stairs.

"Get. The hell. Out."

Denmark waved to Netherlands.

"Comm'on, we can go drink some beer from Norway's room."

Soon ignoring them, Norway pushed the sitting up Iceland back down and resumed his position.

"No more disturbances, little brother. You're all mine for now."


End file.
